


My Fan Art for Fanfictions // Harry Potter

by Pukeeto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Family, Fan Art, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Scars, Teen James Potter, Teen Peter Pettigrew, Teen Remus, Teen Sirius, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukeeto/pseuds/Pukeeto
Summary: Some Fan arts I made for Fanfictions, for now its just Harry Potter - Marauders art, but I am hopefully going to add more and also from different fandoms! If you have suggestions, you can ask me!
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	My Fan Art for Fanfictions // Harry Potter

My first two are for [professortoebeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortoebeans/pseuds/professortoebeans)

and their story "Mischief Managed" 

Aaand this one


End file.
